Dreaming of You
by Majik
Summary: A dance with...interesting results


  
Author's note: I LOVE Selena, and I love the X-Files so I thought it   
only right that I combine the two. I don't usually do full MSR, but   
what the heck. I know this is cheesy, get over it.  
Dedication: To Karen, for letting me borrow her Selena CD ALL through   
PCC  
  
I looked at Mulder who looked like he would be having more fun if he   
was doing nothing but staring at his fish. And he proably would have.   
But was it my fault thatSkinner forced us to come here tonight? No.   
I mean, just because it was the first annual ball and Mulder had to go,  
that was no reason for him to act totally pissy towards me. But as a   
new song started to play, Mulder actaully started to grin.   
'Hit me baby one more time!' the lyrics delcared. I rolled my eyes.   
How could anyone enjoy this teenager star crap? 'C'mon Scully,'   
Mulder urged. 'Let's dance.'  
'Whatver,' I mumbled, just glad to get out of the seat.   
  
I wasn't that bad of a dancer, and to my surprise, Mulder really ruled   
the floor. The crowd parted to let us do our thing, him whirlling me   
around, and I felt like I had popped right out of Grease. We danced a   
few songs, and I even started to smile. I hadn't been able to let   
loose like this in years. And in work of all places!   
  
I was having so much fun, until a slow song came on. Immediately my   
heart quickened at the process of possibly being in Mulder's arms, but   
at the same time I was nervous. Sometimes just walking with Mulder was   
enough to make me lose my head. And though I would never let him know   
it, the few times he held me were when I could forget about everything   
and just feel free.   
  
But I needn't had worried. Because as soon as Mulder opened up his   
arms with a slight questioning look in his eyes, I accepted and we were   
like any other couple, just enjoying being together.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too.  
  
Oh for crying out loud, I thought to myself. Of all songs.  
  
Many times I had listened to this song off of my tape and had   
always applied to Mulder and me.  
  
Cuz I'm dreaming  
Of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming about you and me.  
  
The song continued, each verse bringing fresh thoughts to my mind.   
I had been so excited about dancing and now….  
  
Soon the song reached my favorite verse, the one that always made me   
cry because it was so far from the truth.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I lay up and think of you  
  
'Scully?' Mulder whispered softly into my ear.  
'Yeah?'  
  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me  
  
'I don't know how to say this…but I love you.'  
  
And said I love you.  
  
'I know Mulder…I love you too.'  
  
I love you too.  
  
2 Years Later  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
For tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
  
Mulder looked at his Scully, positivly radiant in her silky   
cream dress. It was long, just barely brushing the floor. A   
beautiful wreath of flowers rested on her head, and Mulder knew   
this was probably the best possible mistake of his life.  
  
Staring straight into Scully's eyes, he repeated the words he had   
so carefully written.  
  
'I, Fox William Mulder, take she, Dana Katherine Scully, to be my   
wife, through aliens and abductees, murderers and body snatchers,  
to love and hold as much as possible, to protect from all evil   
though she may not need it, to never accept I'm fine as an answer   
and to most of all never ever ditch her again.'  
  
  
'I, Dana Katherine Scully, take he, Fox William Mulder, to be   
my husband, through whatever we may encounter. I promise to   
always keep debunking his work- for me, not the bureau- to   
always stand up for him in the worst of any situations, to love  
him every day for the rest of my life- no matter how long or   
short that may be- and to never, under any circumstances, call him Fox.'  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly.  
  
  



End file.
